Despite much progress in recent decades, problems persist in the mobile device field of technology with respect to enabling efficient, predictable, and responsive communications of various types of media to unmoving or static and moving and dynamic mobile devices. Challenges presently exist with current systems and methods available for managing large mobile device communications networks, for enabling updated media to be created and disseminated, for preventing dissemination of undesired media communications, and for enabling more predictable and desirable communication of preferred media communications.
Such preferred media communications have long been sought by both those creating new and interesting media, and by those seeking notification of the availability of such new media. However, present day systems and methods fall short in enabling these capabilities, and instead often rely upon seemingly and apparently random dissemination of ineffective, unwanted, and irrelevant media communications. In fact, most mobile and static devices are often crammed and inundated with media communications that are not relevant to any particular geographic area or region. Further, such unwanted media communications are often sourced from suspicious and shadowy online predators who are seeking only to surreptitiously capture personal information from unprotected mobile or static devices.
Many existing mobile device communication methods and systems purport to enable sophisticated and targeted media communications to specifically identified demographic and geographic mobile and static devices. However, most such systems and methods fail to achieve their advertised capabilities, and are instead limited to generating revenue streams as a function of mass cramming of untargeted, repetitive media communications to unsuspecting mobile and static devices. Whether such mass cramming is sourced from putatively reputable entities, or less savory purveyors, recipient mobile and static devices rarely benefit.
Despite decades of progress in the mobile communications management field, vast numbers of legitimate businesses remain often unwilling to try and are therefore unable to communicate with mobile and static devices in any effective way. This is primarily because so many have found the existing systems to be entirely ineffective, extraordinarily expensive, and far too time consuming to employ. Moreover, anecdotal experiences demonstrate that past attempts have been eclipsed by large, online entities that consume nearly all available bandwidth for such media communications.
Other technical problems that persist in the management of mobile communications systems have arisen from the need for mobile devices to use new tools to block unwanted, unpredictable, and sometimes malicious media content from being communicated to mobile devices from otherwise legitimate sources. As an example, many mobile devices have been inundated with seemingly random media content when such devices are being used to communicate with other devices and resources across the internet and World Wide Web.
As a result of the deluge of such undesirable media, mobile devices as well as static devices have adopted new technology that prevents such undesirable media from being communicated to the mobile devices. Unfortunately, however, this new blocking technology cannot distinguish important or otherwise desirable media from the unwanted or malicious media. In turn, the mobile devices are then impaired in that they cannot receive possibly needed media and programming code bundled with that media in bundled data or data streams, and thus the mobile or static devices lose or suffer from degradation of needed functionality.
What continues to be needed but otherwise unavailable is a system that enables more precise media communications with mobile and static communications devices and electronics. The mobile, internet, and world wide web communications industry would be favorably disrupted and benefit tremendously from new systems and methods that enable mobile system communications with targeted media that can be directed as a function of geographic location as well as a measure of media relevancy to the targeted mobile devices.
The field of mobile communications would very likely be receptive to new capabilities that enable mobile communication of media having amplified relevancy measures that take advantage of predetermined preferences, which might ideally include categories of interest, and even favorite items of interest to individually configured mobile devices and electronics. Such technical improvements would enable mobile, static, and other electronic devices to avoid impaired or degraded operational capabilities.
Enabling unimpaired and optimized media communications to such devices would also ensure that needed programming code and related information could reach these devices in an efficient and timely way because the mobile devices could avoid having to use the media blocking technologies. More preferably, even if such blocking technologies remain, the long sought improvements should create new capabilities and technologies that enable important, targeted, and more precise media communications and code and related information bundled into the media communication data streams, to bypass or avoid the blocking technologies and reach the mobile and other electronic devices.